A Real American Hero 162
|Synopsis1= The Baroness is flying a plane that is about to land in Newark, New Jersey airport with Destro as the copilot and Cobra Commander, Dr. Mindbender, Zartan, Billy and Brainwave Scanner controlled Snake Eyes in the back. Destro brings up the point that the Baroness who is usually very cold to Billy has warmed up to him in recent weeks, the mind-controlled Baroness has been having an affair with Billy and Destro knows it. But want concerns him is Billy's apparent change of personality, his body language, speech patterns and he has become more cruel. She avoids the questioning. In the back of the plane, Cobra Commander and Dr. Mindbender are talking about how they have to use their Borovian government connections to gain access back into the United States after G.I. Joe exposed them. Inside a truck in the cargo hold of the plane, Billy is driving as mind controlled Snake-Eyes rides shotgun, Zartan on his motorcycle prepares to depart the plane as soon as the cargo door opens. Billy, who has been totally mind controlled by the ghost in the machine of Dr. Venom, has taken on Dr. Venom's personality almost completely. He brags to Snake-Eyes how even the mighty ninja can't defeat the improved Brainwave Scanner. Zartan unable to hear exactly what Billy is saying says to himself "The entire Arashikage Ninja Clan should have been wiped off the face of the planet years ago. Especially Storm Shadow. I have a special arrow I've been saving for him!" Then he tears off out of the plane onto the airport runaway and heads off to his New Jersey hideout. Billy driving the Broca Brothers Circus truck and Cobra Commander, Destro and Baroness are riding in a Cobra Maggot with Dr. Mindbender driving which is disguised as a circus cannon head to Broca Beach, the newly revived Cobra stronghold. At the Dreadnoks' gas station/headquarters, Buzzer, Ripper, Torch and Thrasher are rebuilding a new Thunder Machine and hungry for donuts. Zartan disguised as a motorcycle patrol officer arrives and walks in the door, the Dreadnoks attack him and he easily beats them all up, reveals himself and says "simply pathetic." Buzzer demands food and drink before they continue anymore work. Thrasher has a broken nose. Zartan calls Cobra Commander and requests that chocolate covered donuts and grape soda be delivered to the Dreadnoks right away. The Brainwave Scanner is unloaded and Billy is claiming control of it, yet Dr. Mindbender, unaware of Billy's change to Dr. Venom, argues with him, Billy then lashes out at Destro. The Baroness walks outside to clear her head as Destro joins her. As she stands on the broadwalk with Destro, Lady Jaye and Torpedo with surfboards are sitting on the beach observing them. They are there because of a Storm Shadow tip that Cobra was reestablishing its base in the city of Broca. Inside, Dr. Mindbender is giving Snake-Eyes a tour of the Cobra museum. A life size recreation of the Battle of Cobra Island with Scarlett, Duke, Roadblock and Snake-Eyes being defeated by statues of Cobra Commander & Baroness. Cobra Commander asks Snake-Eyes how he will strike a blow to G.I. Joe that will cripple them. Snake-Eyes pulls his sword and cuts off the head of the statue of Scarlett. Cobra Commander claps his hands in amusement. Lady Jaye and Torpedo have followed the Baroness, who is buying donuts and grape soda for the Dreadnoks and preparing to deliver them. As she drives away she spots Lady Jaye. She pulls over and hides as they drive by and then pulls out smashing her car into the V.A.M.P. that Torpedo is driving. She knocks it of the road which causes it to flip over, roll down an embankment into a cranberry bog. She is so pissed that she jumps out of her car with the pistol in hand and attacks. Her and Lady Jaye in then get in a fist fight where the Baroness lands more punches but Lady Jaye hits harder knocking her out cold. With no donuts and grape soda, the Dreadnoks have stopped working and they are driving Zartan crazy. He orders them to leave the hideout because he believes they have been compromised. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* Lady Jaye mentions Baroness' black leather, but the coloring on that page puts her in her blue clothes. |ItemsOfNote1=* Thrasher gets his nose broken - again. * Cobra Commander's old battle armor is on display in the wax museum. * The billboard Baroness hides behind seems to introduce another Cobra front company: a drink called Braco Berry Bog. ** Fittingly, Baroness and Lady Jaye then fight in a cranberry harvesting field. |RealWorldRefs1=* Zartan offers to give the Dreadnoks a Powerpoint presentation. |Footnotes= }}